totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Mezopotamsko-egipska katastrofa cz.1
'' W samolocie w kabinie pilota siedzą Andy z Mamą DJ'a'' Andy: No..Kolejny dzień pięknych wyzwań Mama Dj'a: Cicho..Ja pilotuje! Andy: '''A tam, można poświrować! '''Mama Dj'a: Odbija Ci? Andy: Ani troche! Mama Dj'a zdzieliła Andiego. Mama Dj'a: Lepiej? Andy: Dużo lepiej... Wszystko wydawało się dziwne xd. Mama Dj'a: '''Ekhem... '''Andy: Aaa..Jesteśmy na antenie..W moich czasach nie było ogólnej telewizji) Znów oberwał od Mamy Dj'a. Andy: A..Ok..W poprzednim odcinku zaczęliśmy prawdziwą podróz po historii..Wylądowaliśmy w czasach neolitycznych..Mimo że zawodnicy byli głodni nie skorzystali z podawanych im rarytasów. Jarosław się zdenerwował i rozwalił całe jedzonko a w sumie larwy...Nastepnie za kare mieli znaleźć Gwen, udało się drużynie Masz jakiś problem?, ale wyzwanie przegrali..Kartagenczycy znaleźli moją zgubę Grega..I na ceremonii na "zakupy" wyleciała Emma..Co nas dziś czeka? Samolot; przedział zwycięzców Mimo że wygrali nie mieli zbyt wielu luksusów, ale jednak zawsze to coś. ALvaro i Fernando zaszyli się w kącie, Joanna słuchała głupot od Alice, Christina starał się opętać Paule, LUkas poszedł gzieś w głąb samolotu. Alvaro wraz z Fernando siedzieli w kącie i rozmawiali. Alvaro: No...wiesz hiszpańska solidarność Fernando podniósł wymownie jedną brew ku górze. Fernando: Solidarność? Alvaro: '''Myśle, że moglibyśmy wiele osiągnąć '''Fernando: A boisz się, że bez sojuszu nic nie osiągniesz? Alvaro: 'Nie..Nie to mam na myśli '''Fernando: '''Jesteś niemodny nie mamy o czym gadać ' WTF, bitch? Sorry, ale moja godnośc nie zawiera sojuszu..Dobra żartuje! ' Wróc w podskokach '(zaciera ręce) Alice nakręciła się mając w uchu słuchawke usawioną na radio Maryja. Joanna słuchała ją by słuchać. Alice: Słyszałaś!? Kto odmówi rózaniec ten będzie cool! Tak mówi ojciec Rydzyk! Joanna: Mhmmmm Alice: '''Więc moze się razem pomodlimy? '''Joanna: '''Mmmmm.... '''Alice: A potem rózaniec? Joanna: 'Mhmmm '''Alice: '''Super! Kied? ''Joanna zasnęła. 'Alice: '''A niech ją geś kopnie! (Wkurzyła się i narysowała markerem Joannie na twarzy "Krzyż") ' Wiara! Rzecz świeta! W tym samym momencie czasie Christina starała się zyskać sympatie Pauli. Christina: Blondynki są okej, zwłaszcza ładne blondynki... ' Nie brać podtekstów! Wole chłopców tak jak dziewczyny ^^' Paula: Ta..Gdzie tu jest blondynka? ' Stała tylko po wygląd...' Christina: nie no tak sobie mówie.. Paula: '''Spoko..Po co Ci te kajdanki były? '''Christina: Eh..Chesz wiedzieć? Paula: 'No! ''Wzięła zakuła Paule w kajdanki do kaloryfera. A reszte zostawiam waszej wyobrażni :P Tymczasem Lukas przechodząc przez Luku bagażowym upadł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, tam znajdował się Greg. '''Lukas: '''Znów uciekłeś? '''Greg: '''Taa..Ziom..Nic nie mów! '''Lukas: '''Spoko, właściwie czemu się ukrywasz? '''Greg: Zemszczę się na Andym i odbiorę mój milion! Lukas: Spoko. Jest jedno ale.. Greg: Jakie? Lukas wychodząc rzucił do Grega. Lukas: Odezwe się niedługo.. Przedział przegranych Drużyna przegranych, nie czuła się przegrana lecz oszukana..Carlos miło spędzał czas z Jarosławem. Kevin swoją obecnością denerwował Jennifer, a Alex żartowała sobie z Diego. Carlosa głowa była w klozecie, a Jarosław spuszczał wodę. Carlos: Mm...Ja...Jarosław Jarosław: Czego!? Carlos: (gul,gul,gul) Jarosław: Czego? Spuścił wodę Carlos:'Ee....e...e... ''Jaroslaw wyciągnął mu głowę. '''Jarosław: Czego? Carlos: Czemu mi to robisz? Jarosław: Bo jesteś frajer! Kevin starał się porozumieć z Jennifer. Kevin: '''Siemeczka laska! Coś taka ponura? '''Jennifer: Jaka laska!? Laske to ma twój dziadek! Kevin: Zabawne, hehe...Musze to zapamiętać Jennifer; Na nic lepszego Cię nie stać? Kevin: Czemuś taka ponura? Jennifer: '''Bo Ty tu jesteś! '''Kevin: Skarbnica pomysłow, kurcze.. Jennifer; Jesteś głupszy od tej blodynki ' Obiecuje że on teraz wyleci!' Kevin: '''Schlebiasz mi, to kiedy się umówimy? '''On się słyszy!? Alex skakała po krzesłach krzycząć do Diego. Alex: Ale extra! Ty pewnie tak nie potrafisz? Diego: Nie będę się popisywać! Alex: Dobra, dobra.. ' Za dużo cukru..Wooho' Diego: '''Ćwiczyłaś karate? '''Alex: Jestem mistrzynią Diego: NIe powinnaś być bardziej ogarnięta? Alex: Może...To sprawa cukru... Diego: Yyy.... Alex: Ty pewnie wolisz marychę, nie? Ale dla mnie to za słabe! Diego:...Ok... Mezopotamia, ruiny miasta Samolot wylądował, a zawodnicy znajdowali się w ruinach miasta. Andy ubrany w czapkę zimową z Rosji, a Mama Dj'a w futro, zawodnicy zaczeli się śmiać. Andy: O co im chodzi? Alice: Masz prawosławną czapkę, ty grzeszniku! Andy: To nie czas na religię.. Mama Dj'a: Pomodliłbyś się chociaż Andy westchnął. Andy: '''Dzisiaj będzie czekać was kolejne wyzwanie.. '''Lukas: To wiemy Andy: Każda drużyna może sobie wygrać pomocnika do wyzwan Totalnej Porażki... Jarosław: '''Kurwa, Duncan! '''Carlos: Nie..? Jarosław: Kurwa! Carlos: Ok.. Fernando podniósł rękę. Fernando: Justin? Christina: Ciacho, mrau ;* Andy: Ta...Ale wymagania.. Nad nimi przeleciał samolot, a z nich do drużyny spadło po jednym uczestniku. Jennifer: Yy... Carlos: Extra! Jarosław: Szmaciarz do tępienia Andy: 'Cameron pomożesz drużynie z problemami.. '''Cameron: '''Yy...OK ''A w drugiej druzynie z piasku wygrzebywał się Harold. '''Harold: yy..Spoko? Andy: 'Wy też macie kujona! ''Zawodnicy nie za bardzo się cieszyli. '''Andy: Skoro już wszystko wiemy, to mogę Wam przedstawić wyzwanie.. Wszyscy stali i słuchali. Andy: '''Jako, że te tereny były jako pierwsze zamieszkiwane przez ludność osadniczą, waszym zadaniem jest przygotować gliniany zestaw naczyń.. '''Wszyscy: yyyhy... Andy: '''Zadanie skrupularnie oceni Mama Dj'a! '''Kevin: Spoko ziom! Andy: '''Macie na to 3 godziny! '''Fernando: Skąd weźmiemy ogień? Andy: To też część wyzwania. Fernando: Mhmmm Andy: 'Do dzieła! ''Wszystkie drużyny pobiegły stworzyć coś.. Masz jakiś problem? cz.1 Wszyscy stali zdezorientowani. '''Carlos: Cameron, masz jakiś pomysł...? Cameron: Myśle.. Jennifer: To szybciej myślcie! Kevin: Luzik, mamy sporo czasu Alex: Haha, niespinajcie tyłków! Carlos: '''Chyba, wiem! '''Cameron: J-jak? Diego: ? Carlos: Chodźcie, tu! Wszyscy do niego podeszli i zaczeli się naradzać. Bezwględni Kartageńczycy cz.1 Harold chciał poznać swoich współpracowników. Harold: 'Ja jestem Harold... ''Wszyscy przewrócili oczami. 'Harold: '''Taak..Pewnie wiecie.. ''Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na idiotę. '''Harold: '''Też się ciesze, że was widzę.. '''Fernando: Masz pomóc? Nie.. Harold: A co? Fernando: '''Masz zrobić to za nas! '''Harold: Mhmmm Paula: A gdzie jest Ogień? Harold: '''Zaraz będzię (bąknął) '''Christina: Spoko Powiedziała leżąc. Masz jakiś problem cz.2 Wszyscy zaczeli działać. Carlos: Ogień wytrzaśniemy z zapalniczki.. Jennifer: Skąd weźmiesz zapalniczkę? Carlos: Jaruś? (oczka kota ze Shreka) Pożyczysz? Jarosław: Spierdalaj! Carlos: Please Jarosław wziął Carlosa i miotał nim gdzie popadło. Cameron: Taak! Cameron zauważył zapalniczkę, którą upuścił Jarosław. Jennifer: Pali się! Jarosław: 'Jak? ''Zauważył że jego zapalniczka była w rękach Cam'a. '''Jarosław: Zasrane kujony! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy cz.2 Harold pracował nad naczyniami, a reszta miała wolne.. Harold: Świetnie... Fernando i Alvaro poszli się przejść po ruinach. ALvaro: Świetne, miejsce! Fernando: Racja Tymczasem zza rogu wyskoczyła Christina Christina: Szukałam jakiegoś faceta, ale dwóch.. mrau ;* Obydwaj na nią zerknęli. Alvaro: yyyy Christina: Który chce pierwszy? ^^ Alvaro: '''Psycholka! Uciekajmy! '''Fernando: Racja... Uciekli, a Christina wzruszyła ramionami. Masz jakiś problem cz.3 Tymczasem obydwa mózgi tej drużyny wisiały na starym drzewie. Jarosław: Będzie spokój Alex: Tez chce latać! Diego: One nie latają! Alex: 'Cicho łamago! ''Tymczasem Kevin próbował coś robić. '''Jennifer: Może wreszcie się do czegoś przydasz.. Kevin: Yo! Jasne! Cameron: Zdejmij mnie! Jarosław: Morda! Jak zbledniesz frajerze.. Cameron: To niemożliwe.. Jarosław: To spierdalaj. Bezwględni Kartagenczycy cz.3 Harold brał się juz za formowanie naczyń. Harold: Uf...Pomożesz Paula? Paula: Kosmetyczka! Pobiegła do samolotu poprawić makijaż. Harold; Eh..Alice? Alice: Ci! Słucham teraz Radia Maryja! Harold: Ok.. Joanna i Lukas za to wykradli się n przeszpiego do obozu rywali. Joanna: Cieniasy! Lukas: Masz racje Joanna; Wyzwanie jest nasze! Lukas: Spokojnie Joanna: Co spokojnie? Lukas sie nie odezwał. Masz jakiś problem cz.4 Drużyna a wsumie Kevin pracował pełną parą. Kevin: 'Drewno jest..Teraz ogień... ''Drewno połozył pod samolotem. '''Cameron: Nie kładź go tam! Kevin: '''Czemu ziom? '''Jarosław: Morda! Cameron: Bo... Oberwał kamieniem od Jarka Kevin: Nieważne.. Diego robił pompki, obok drewna Alex: Aleś frajer..Haha! Alex pobiegła za Kevinem Jennifer: Cisza.. Bezwględni Kartageńczycy cz.4 Harold formował pierwsze naczynia Harold: Niewdzięcznicy... Fernando: Chcesz zapłaty, amigo? Harold: Mhmmm Alvaro: To idź w ruiny Harold: Spoko.. Poszedł a Alvaro wraz z Fernando przybili sobie piątki Lukas: Z czego się cieszycie? Fernando: Frajer Harold, dostanie zapłate! xD Lukas uśmiechnął się pod nosem Alice: Nie czyń drugiemu, co Tobie nie miłe.. ALvaro: 'Ciii... Masz jakiś problem cz.5 ''Kevin i Alex stali pod ruiną nad jakimś starym mostem. '''Kevin: '''Co chcesz? '''Alex: Zrobisz coś dla mnie!? Kevin: Mhmm, jasne Alex ucieszyła się, wyjęła dwie słomki i troche cukru. Alex: '''Powdychamy! '''Kevin: No, tylko szybko... Alex: Ale świetne! ' Ale będzie faza! <3' Kevin: Spoko.. Alex: 'Bereeek! ''Walnęła go i wyzwała na pojedynek berka. '''Alex: Chyba, że sie boisz! Kevin: Nie! Bezwględni Kartageńczycy cz.5 Drużyna która skończyła wyzwanie już oficjalnie odpoczywała. Fernando opalał się na tle słońca. Fernando: Tak mi tu wygodnie i ciepło! Alice: '''Mógłbyś się przesunąć? '''Fernando: Czemu? Alice: Przygniotłeś mi radio! Fernando: Oops Fernando wstał i poszedł gdzie indziej Alice: Protestant jeden... LUkas wraz z Alvaro grali w warcaby Alvaro: Słaby jesteś Lukas: '''Pierwszy raz w to gram '''Alvaro: A spoko... Lukas: Yhhy.... W łazience w samolocie jest Paula Paula: Zaraz będę świetnie wyglądać! Zgasło światło Paula: EJ! Wróciło światło Paula: 'Nieee! ''Jej twarz była cała pomazana szminką Jej krzyk rozległ się po całej pustynii... '''Mama Dj'a: Co to? Andy: 'Jakieś Yeti, pewnie... Rozwiązanie wyzwania ''Kevin biegł z ogniem noge podstawiłą mu Jennifer i spadł z ogniem na samolot spowolnienie wydarzeń Andy: Nieeeeeeeeee! Kevin: Nieeeeeeee! Diego: WTF? (Alice zaczęła się modlić) (Carlos który był na słupue krzyknął) Carlos: Na zieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemie! (Wszyscy tak praktycznie zrobili) (OGie wpada w zbiornik z paliwem i samolot wybucha..) '''Andy: Nie... (Cały samolot się jarał..) Jarosław: Fajerwerki w środku lata, kurwa... Z ziemi wstali i bez problemu otrzepali się Fernando, Albaro, Christina, Lukas, Alice, Joanna, Alex, Jennifer, Jarosław, Andy i Mama Dj'a Samolot się jarał, a w jego szczątkach leżeli nieprzytomni Kevin, Diego i Paula.. Alice: Pomóżmy im! Jak papież nakazał! W tym momencie nadleciał Chef Chef: Nie dziecino! Drużyna Masz jakiś problem idzie na ceremonie, bez Kevina i Diego! J'ennifer': Ale? Chef: 'Żadne ale, głosować! Rozmowa Chefa z Andym.. ''Chef strasznie wkurzony podszedł do Andiego '''Chef: Dać Ci show! Do czego doprowadziłeś? Andy: Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Che'f: Skąd miałem wiedzieć.. ''Przedrzeźniał Andiego '''Chef: Niszczysz wszystko, co zbudowałem wcześniej! Andy: Z Chrisem! CHef: Zwalniam, Cię! Andy: NIe możesz.. Chef: Nie zniszczysz tego, żegnam! Chef poszedł na ceremonie Ceremonia Na ceremonii było tylko 4 członków drużyny: Jaro, Carlos, Jennifer i Alex Chef: Tylko tylu was jest, Kevin został zdyskwalifikowany a Diego z powodu ucierpienia w katastrogie opuści grę, i teraz na ceremoniii, ktoś odpadnie... Wszyscy przytaknęli Chef: Bez głosów są Alex i Jennifer Ł''apią skamieliny'' Chef: '''Wiadomo że Carlos i Jarosław głosowali przeci sobie '''Carlos: Może dziś nie będzie eliminacji? Chef: Będzie! Wylatuje... Carlos: '''Jarosław.. '''Jarosław: Carlos.. Chef: '''Jarosław to Twój koniec! '''Jarosław: Kurwa! Jarosław miał rzucić się na Carlosa lecz przyszła Ochrona i go zabrała Chef: Zaraz spotykamy się z resztą.. Carlos: Extra.. Plac w środku miasta Na placu zjawili się wszysycy Chef: Dobra, wasze kolejne zadanie to dotrzeć do Egiptu! Christina: Jak? Che'''f: Macie dowolność, lecz musicie to zrobić drużynowo.. '''Joanna: Extra.. Chef: Tam musicie w Kairze odnaleźć pewien specyficzny koncert.. Alice: Chórek kościelny? Chef: Nie! Ruszajcie! Obydwie ekipy wyruszyły Chef: A co nas czeka to już nie długo w Totalnej Porażce! Troche historii nas ominię... Specjalny Klip ( ruin samolotu wychodzi Greg, cały brudny, czarny z pozostałości, potargane ubranie itp. Greg: Łałaaaa!!! Macha wściekły ręką Greg: Eeeee!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży po Historii